Gen Kai Shek
Official Bio Name: Gen Kai Shek Rank:General Gender:Male Age:50 Appearance: Grey furred gorilla, looks like Chiang Kai Shek (Yes most of the generals are based on real military leaders) Weapons: A minor blaster that can be easily disguised. Early life and school years Gen Kai Shek, was born 80 BR, in the 2nd most industrialized province, known as Burgas. He was from the Chi-Kuan ethnic gorilla minority, which consists of mostly grey gorillas with squinty eyes. Gen Kai Shek's father was a factory owner and manager, running a factory of about 50 people producing mostly textiles. He was sent to a gymnasium-boarding-school which was 7 days a week for 12 hours a day, and only 6 weeks a year vacation, but with no homework. He went there from ages 6-16 completing the standard 10 year course. In his 8th through 10th year he chose the subjects he wanted, and when finishing school, he finished with degrees in: Military planning, economics, mathematics, fine art and PE. Early career Right after finishing the gymnasium (at age 16) he applied for the Cadet Burgas Military Academy (CBMA) and was accepted with flying colors, where he spent another 2 years. After finishing the Academy with a degree in: siege warfare. He became a Cadet Sr.Officer. 2 years later (at the age of 20) he fought and commanded in the Gorilla-Bear war of 60-59 BR. He was infamous for having very effective sieges, with very little weaponary, and supplies. During the war he sieged and surrendered a major bear outpost of 200 troops with just 40 total, and having a mere 2 anti-aircraft and 16 artillery pieces. Following the war and King Gorzan II's military purges, he was promoted to Commander. He would continue ranking up going to Sr.Commander, Marshall, Colonel, Lieutenant General and finally at age 33 he would become the youngest military general in gorilla history. Becoming general at the same time as Khan, and before Gortphiik. Eagle-Gorilla war and role during the civil war During the Eagle-Gorilla war he helped execute Gorki's major offensive plan, and knock out the eagles out of the war, however he was kidnapped by the eagles and would remain in a sort of self imposed exile, as he did not wish to parttake in the civil war... He openly refused Gorring's offer to join the Monarchist front, claiming health issues, although that was a mere excuse. Post Civil-War Gen Kai Shek wrote a lot of very popular books, like: "The Great Siege", "Shek and the defensive war" and "Kai and the war in offence" along with his most famous one: "The art of war". Gen Kai Shek was offered to join many a political party and run, as many believed he had a good chance of helping them secure swing seats. However he has always refused He is now rather wealthy and still lives in the Eagle Spire refusing to leave. Quotes "Give me 4 artillery pieces and ill win you a war" -Gen Kai Shek to his superiors during the Gorilla---Bear War. "I felt cold, isolated in school, I had to be sharp and not let my guard down" - Gen Kai Shek on why he is a good general "Conrad, one day you will be a general, and you will see why time wins wars, thats why the only two things that work are sieges and defences" - To Franz Conrad on war. "The best general wins a war before reaching the battlefield" - Gen Kai Shek, Art of war.Category:Gorillas Category:Characters Category:All Articles Category:EU Category:EU Characters Category:General